icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012–13 Philadelphia Flyers season
Claude Giroux (Jan.–Apr.) | AltCaptain = Danny Briere Scott Hartnell Kimmo Timonen | Arena=Wells Fargo Center | Attendance = 19,786 (101.3%) | MinorLeague = Adirondack Phantoms Trenton Titans | GoalsLeader = Jakub Voracek (22) | AssistsLeader = Claude Giroux (35) | PointsLeader = Claude Giroux (48) | PlusMinusLeader = Ruslan Fedotenko (8) | PIMLeader = Zac Rinaldo (85) | WinsLeader = Ilya Bryzgalov (19) | GAALeader = Steve Mason (1.90) }} The 2012–13 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Flyers' 46th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The regular season was reduced from its usual 82 games to 48 due to a lockout. The Flyers missed the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since 2007, and only the second time since 1994. Off-season The Flyers first roster move of the off-season was trading backup goaltender Sergei Bobrovsky to the Columbus Blue Jackets for three draft picks the afternoon prior to the NHL Entry Draft. The Flyers re-signed Michael Leighton, who had spent most of the previous two seasons playing for the Adirondack Phantoms, the Flyers' American Hockey League affiliate, to a one-year contract on July 1 to replace him. Shortly after day two of the Draft, the Flyers traded James van Riemsdyk to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Luke Schenn, Brayden Schenn's older brother. The trade gave the Flyers their first pair of brothers since Ron and Rich Sutter back in the mid-1980s. When the free agency period opened on July 1 the Flyers heavily pursued the two most coveted unrestricted free agents on the market, forward Zach Parise of the New Jersey Devils and defenseman Ryan Suter of the Nashville Predators. The Flyers lost out on both as Parise and Suter signed identical 13-year contracts worth $98 million with the Minnesota Wild on July 4. The Flyers had reportedly offered Parise a contract worth a total of $110 million. As the pursuit of Parise and Suter was occurring, the Flyers lost their two biggest unrestricted free agents, Jaromir Jagr and Matt Carle. Jagr signed a one-year contract worth $4.5 million with the Dallas Stars on July 3. He later said the Flyers requested that he wait while they pursued Parise and Suter, but Jagr did not want to wait and signed with the Stars after Dallas promised him a spot on the top line. Carle signed a six-year contract worth $33 million with the Tampa Bay Lightning on July 4. The Flyers most notable unrestricted free agent signings were former Flyer Ruslan Fedotenko to a one-year, $1.75 million contract and defenseman Bruno Gervais to a two-year, $1.65 million contract. After failing to land Suter or re-sign Carle, the Flyers signed restricted free agent defenseman Shea Weber of the Nashville Predators to a 14-year offer sheet worth $110 million, $68 million of which was a signing bonus, on July 19. The offer sheet was the richest in NHL history in terms of total money, money per season, and length, surpassing the previous offer sheet record set by Thomas Vanek. The Predators, already having lost Weber's defensive partner Suter to Minnesota, matched the offer sheet five days later. Had the Predators declined to match, they would have received the Flyers' next four first-round draft picks as compensation. In the weeks leading up to the 2012–13 lockout, the Flyers re-signed wingers Wayne Simmonds and Scott Hartnell to six-year contract extensions. Simmonds extension was worth $23.85 million and Hartnell's $28.5 million. With team captain Chris Pronger unlikely to return as a result of continuing post-concussion syndrome which has placed his playing career in jeopardy, the Flyers named Claude Giroux team captain on January 15 shortly after the lockout ended. Regular season The Flyers started the season 0–3–0, the franchise's worst season start in 17 years. The Flyers did not qualify for the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since the 2006–07 season and only the ninth time in team history. The Flyers were the most penalized team during the regular season, with 184 power-play opportunities against.https://www.hockey-reference.com/leagues/NHL_2013.html Standings Schedule and results Regular season |- | February: 8–6–1, 17 Points (Home: 5–2–1; Road: 3–4–0) |- | March: 4–6–2, 10 Points (Home: 4–2–1; Road: 0–4–1) |- | April: 8–5–0, 16 Points (Home: 4–2–0; Road: 4–3–0) |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Player statistics Scoring *''Position abbreviations: C = Center; D = Defense; G = Goaltender; LW = Left Wing; RW = Right Wing'' *'' = Joined team via a transaction (e.g., trade, waivers, signing) during the season. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only.'' *'' = Left team via a transaction (e.g., trade, waivers, release) during the season. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only.'' Goaltending *'' = Joined team via a transaction (e.g., trade, waivers, signing) during the season. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only.'' *'' = Left team via a transaction (e.g., trade, waivers, release) during the season. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only.'' Awards and records Awards Records Team Milestones Suspensions and fines Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions from June 12, 2012, the day after the deciding game of the 2012 Stanley Cup Finals, through June 24, 2013, the day of the deciding game of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals. Trades Signings Free agency The following players were signed by the Flyers via free agency. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Internal The following players were either re-signed by the Flyers or, in the case of the team's selections in the NHL Entry Draft, signed to entry level contracts. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Waivers The Flyers were involved in the following waivers transactions. Departures The following players left the team via free agency, release, or retirement. Players who were under contract and left the team during the season are marked with an asterisk (*). Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, which was held at the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 22–23, 2012. The Flyers traded their originally allotted second, third, and sixth-round picks in three different trades. Farm teams ;American Hockey League – Adirondack Phantoms ; ECHL – Trenton Titans Notes References ;General *'hockeyDB.com': Roster and player statistics Results and Schedule *'hockey-reference.com': Roster and Statistics Schedule and Results *'Flyers History': Season Overview Game Scores & Results ;Specific External links *Philadelphia Flyers Historical Salaries from CapGeek.com Category:Philadelphia Flyers seasons Philadelphia Flyers season, 2012-13